1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for the scooping and disposing of animal waste. More specifically, the present invention relates to a folding carton that may be expanded readily from flat to set-up position for the scooping and disposal of animal waste.
2. Prior Art
One of the drawbacks of owning a pet in the city is disposing of animal waste. Most cities have curb laws which make it illegal not to clean up after your pet. Special plastic scoopers with a spring mechanism are available to help owners remove pet waste from the streets and parks. However, the scoop itself can become messy and needs to be cleaned or rinsed after each use. It must be carried back to the house or apartment after it is used in order to be cleaned. The Pooper Scooper is the perfect alternative to this messy problem.